


just one moment

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, There is no plot, im just emo for 4HW content, or coherence really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: This was going to be Belexa but then the 4HW emoness in me took over so it's just poorly written scrap prompted by someone who wants some non-kayfabe 4HW from anyone other than the Boss n' Hug Connection. I'm not sorry.





	just one moment

**Author's Note:**

> I really just want some content of all four hanging out or something, it's been years. I literally saw an BTS Elimination Chamber picture of them holding up the 4 after Sasha and Bayley won the championship and Becky beat Charlotte with the crutch... I may or may not have shed a tear at the sight of it. I am weak.

“Oh no.”

“This is going to end badly.”

“Maybe you should get her Charlotte,” Natalya proposed.

“I kinda wanna see where this goes,” Alexa comments with a happy gleam in her little smirk she failed to kill.

Nia gave her friend an admonishing look, “Charlotte, get her.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“Charlotte.”

“It’ll be fine,” Bayley backed.

“SASHA!” Nattie exclaims in agreement with Nia.

Naomi only hides her face in the Charlotte’s shoulder to hide her intrigue.

Banks only quirks her brow in response thinking about her orange haired friend was strutting her way to them, the Smackdown Women’s Championship hanging off her left shoulder like distinguished kill. Sasha can’t help but smile at the smug aura of her friend at all. She deserved this. She’s not shocked Becky has proven to have the IT gene others were praised and hopeful for.

Yes, Becky was not the most athletic but she still was athletic and her character and personality was every bit more to the build she has. Sasha smiles because she knows; she has been near the top of mountain before. Maybe not as high as her friend but she could’ve been close. Other than herself, Bayley is the only one who has been close to the mountain’s peak. Maybe that’s why they feel prouder of her than anyone else.

“Ronda’s almost here,” Brie calls out, turning everyone’s attention to the door where the blonde athlete would appear... about the same time as Becky.

Oh no.

Knowing the ‘Rowdy’ Ronda Rousey and Becky were going to be at a meeting sweetened the pot every time. Sasha’s face remains neutral although Bayley can tell she wants to smile because no one can really help it with the exchanges they’ve witnessed Becky and Ronda have. Their Irish lass was an asshole but she was their asshole so it was what it was.

The animosity the pair had for each other was renowned amongst the WWE. It’s understandable on both sides really; Becky being insulted that Ronda had jumped ahead of some many other deserving women to secure a place, knowing that those same women would be forgotten as soon as Ronda touched ground but also Ronda was fulfilling a dream she had characteristics for athletic and fast learner who was vastly popular. 

“$20 bucks on her doing something,” Peyton drops in methodically.

The group stares at the Australian and Billie’s eyes widen comically, trying to gauge the gamble. Bayley exchanged a look with Sasha, seemingly discussing their side to take as Charlotte focused on her phone.

“I’ll take you up on that,” Nikki’s Scottish accent hugs the room with warmth behind her words.

It’s cute really. The relationship Becky and Nikki have. Quick words, faster banter and stupid laughs. Becky proved fairly protective and Nikki proved defensive of each other. The insecurity of accents, the company’s faith and their value have been shared commonalities that only they seem able to sooth. Becky more so than Nikki now that she’s made it. Bigger than anyone else could’ve imagined. 

Alexa watches the Scotswoman fondly. She gets it really. Becky was an easy person to love, respect, both or all three. Bliss feels herself relax at the thoughts of past interactions with Lynch, all civil even sweet, then rolls her shoulders in frustration that she’d even bask in the nostalgia of those rare moments. She really does have a weak spot for the Irish woman.

Ronda is greeted by the waiting group amicably at varying levels and the atmosphere is light and bubbly until Becky finally reaches over to her at the door, eyes still glued on her phone and usual her confident strides now small and savouring come to a halt.

She looks up and of course, Ronda is the one she makes eye contact with first. **Of course.**

The filled conference room split on either side of the room by Division just sat and watched intrigued, adding to the tension of the moment.

“Becky,” Ronda greeting respectfully.

“Ronnie,” the Smackdown Champ greets back with a sly smile, gesturing for Ronda to step inside the conference room first.

Half of the girls watching prove slightly surprised and the other half were slightly amused because of course, this was a minuscule power play move. Not in the gesture of allowing Ronda to go first but the way Becky held herself while doing it. The little shit.

Sasha can’t not grin there.

Whenever in the The Man mode Becky was elite, you’d swear she was the top champion of the company. Hell, the title felt like it these days.

Ronda looks at Becky like, _why are you treating me like a person you don’t have animosity towards_ and it’s pretty funny.

“Thank you.”

The meeting goes on to be smooth and lacking in snarky bards but rather more witty and playful from everyone especially Becky. Kayfabe dropped I guess.

In the moments she does drop the persona, Becky shines like the sun. _Yay for sweetheart Becky!_ Alexa thinks, directing a mocking smirk at said woman. Becky’s expression is soft, trust has her lips curled in an open smile, and it makes Alexa’s heart warm. Hell, it’d make anyone heart’s warm, Becky is a goof.

As the meeting ends, a few ladies leave immediately Ronda included. But Becky couldn’t tell because she looks quickly at her phone at the end of the meeting.

Only a after a beat or two does she look up to see multiple eyes staring inquisitively at her. “What?”

“You are remarkably well behaved tonight” Charlotte mentions offhandedly, “What did you do?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Becky asked comically.

"You're dangerously always one insult away from starting a war, Bex," Bayley declared with an impressed smile.

“What? I have self-control” Becky assured the room.

Charlotte chuckles, Bayley smiles and Sasha grins because there it is. There’s the stifled barb at Ronda they’d been waiting for no matter how compressed it was.

"On a scale of one to Australia, how dangerous are we ranking her again?" Carmella chips in.

"Australia, mate. Always Australia," the IIconics answer cheekily before leaving the room to go about their business.

Becky pouts and Charlotte rolls her eyes as she takes Becky by the hand and leads her out of the room, following after their co-workers.

“Hey, I can be precious!” The Irish woman contests.

"Riggghhtttt" Alexa drawls out, shooting Becky a knowing look, before following after Nia who were busying talking to the Bellas.

"I challenge you to a duel then dude!" Bayley challenged comically, dorky pose and all.

"Very well lass. The weapon?" Becky accepts in a strange British accent, equally goofy.

"Compliments."

"A capital choice." 

"Thank you, I- oh I see you've dueled before!"

Naomi's lips curl into a smile as she comments, "Girl really can be precious."

No one can tell where this child like energy comes from when the two come together but in moments of comradery, Becky and Bayley become the epitome of unconditional love and dorkiness. Sasha and Charlotte love and live to see it.

"I know it," the Boss responds, smiling back at her. "Bayley beats Tea X always, every time."

Sasha doesn’t even look at the pair who let out dramatic gasps Becky and Charlotte in faux hurt.

“You know you’re MY favourite right?” Charlotte whispers conspiringly to her best friend, throwing her arm around friend’s neck as they took baby steps towards Sasha and Bayley.

“I better be.”

Naomi is unsure of how but they seem to communicate to each other in that moment to jump on Sasha and Bayley who were embracing in show.

“LOVE ME!” they holler and before you know it... they are on the floor, carrying about like kids.

It’s a rare spectacle really, to see the Four Horsewomen like this; together and childish. Naomi rolls her eyes affectionately before taking off, leaving the idiots on the floor in all their glory. This small moment is quieter than them wooing like crazy at the sight of each other.

This is a moment of physical contact and brief sentiments to convey their love and support. A chorus of “Miss you first” and “Miss you most” is out soon after Naomi and any other women is out of sight. They never see each other much because of their schedules so this is something to savour so they do... on the arena's dirty floor.

“I’m feeling for a kombucha” Charlotte states to break the silence.

Becky snorts and once again Sasha rolls her eyes before getting up first to help up the others.

Surprisingly, Bayley is the last to get up off the floor because she basks in the mere sight of her three friends in front of her. This moment... yea.

**Author's Note:**

> I am emo.


End file.
